1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to associative memories and, in particular, a system and method for narrowing comparison results of associative memories.
2. Background
When using associative memories to perform entity comparisons, a difficulty can arise when attempting to narrow down search criteria in order to obtain specific results. For example, when searching for applicants within a technical domain, the task of narrowing the search down to a specific skill is difficult. For example, a user may have difficulty using the entity comparison capabilities of an associative memory to find an applicant having a certain number years of experience in a specific programming language.
The reason for this difficulty is that entity comparisons rely on attribute categories, like “Skill” and “Experience”. However, entity comparisons do not consider the attribute values until a breadth-wide search is performed first, as the search pertains to the sought entity. Furthermore, the user is limited as to what information can be included within the comparison criteria. Thus, finding the desired specific information using an entity comparison can be difficult. However, the ability to find specific information using an entity comparison of an associative memory is desirable. In addition, since associative memory and entity analytics deal with both tangible and intangible data, in order for a comparison to be valid, the intangible attributes should be in the correct context when compared.